1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for handling electrical components, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such apparatus designed for use with negative glow lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A negative glow lamp is an electrical component having a cylindrical glass bulb approximately 1/2 inch in length and 1/4 inch in diameter. Extending downwardly from the bulb is a lower bulb portion which is a substantially flat tab formed during the bulb manufacturing process. This lower bulb portion extends downwardly approximately 1/4 inch and has a width of approximately 1/4 inch, and a thichness of approximately 1/16 inch. Disposed within the bulb are first and second filaments. Attached to the first and second filaments and extending downwardly from the lower bulb portion are first and second copper lead wires having a length of approximately 11/2 inches. These lead wires are substantially parallel and lie substantially in the plane of the flat tab extending down from the bulb.
Such negative glow lamps are manufactured in batches, and a typical lamp manufacturing process produces lamps in batches of eight. When the manufacturing process is completed the lamps are typically in an inverted position with the bulbs pointed downward and with the lead wires extending upward therefrom. The lead wires of the eight lamps which are in a horizontal row are clamped between a pair of parallel horizontal clamping bars and typically then are released and dropped into a box or similar container.